


Some Assembly Required

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tony Stark came with a warning label it would say this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks, fair warning.

If Tony Stark came prepackaged he would be labeled,

_'Warning: Some Assembly Required'_

Because while Tony may be the most irritating, aggravating, irresponsible human on this planet he was broken. Not everyone saw it, it's an undercurrent in his eyes, hidden behind a false face no one ever really gets a chance to see. It's hard to spot moving often surfacing to fast to catch and examine. But one person sees it right away and used it against Tony.

Steve looks at Tony and smirks, he sees it in his eyes. Tony Stark isn't anything other than a scared little boy, he's lost and doesn't know the first thing on how to hold himself in the world. "Big man in a suit of armor, take that away, what are you?" Steve cringed inwardly the moment the words left his mouth. Why did he say that? He wasn't the kind of person to say things like that. Little late now but it did feel good to be the smart mouth for once.

"Uhm genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist?" Tony's responds so fast it's like he practiced it in the mirror before bed but Steve sees his eyes crumble a little more. Meeting your best friends son wasn't supposed to happen like this, you weren't supposed to be the biggest dick you could be. Steve realized very fast that Iron man was good in battle, great actually. He promised himself that he would fix things with Tony and try again with him.

Apparently Tony had different plans. After NYC they had all went their separate ways for about half a year before realizing that shit always hit the fan and they were needed almost ever other day. They all moved into the new and improved Stark Towers together, Clint joked around that it was the Avengers Tower. Steve had tried to think about how to approach Tony again and apologize, but apparently Mr. Playboy Money Man didn't care to hear any of it. He shut Steve out. He shut everyone out by simply locking himself in his lab and then his room. No one saw him eat and he stopped talking unless needing to at debriefings.

After a month of Tony ignoring everyone Coulson hunted him down, "Look, Steve, I've harassed everyone else first thinking it was _them_ but they all pointed at _you_. Whatever it is you did to Tony you need to fix it. We need Tony Stark even more than Iron Man got it? You have a day."

Steve made his way up to Tony's penthouse. He never had women over anymore and Steve wondered if he just did it on the sly instead not wanting anyone to know and still think he was having his hissy fit. The super solider tried for the handle foolishly hopping it was unlocked. No dice.

"JARVIS, is there any way I can go in?" Steve asked , looking at the ceiling. It was a little strange for him still to talk to nothing. He had expected JARVIS to come back and tell him, 'No, Mr. Stark wishes to be alone', but was shocked when the door clicked unlock.

"Hurry," was all JARVIS said before Steve opened the door and walked in a little faster than he needed to. Hurry? Why? Steve rushed around looking for Tony and whatever it was JARVIS was warning him about. Steve skidded to a stand still right in front of the open bathroom.

Tony was laying, motionless on the floor in a pool of his own blood, two perfect slits on both wrists.

Tony Stark lived, barely, and from that day on Steve Rogers swore to never leave Tony's side again. It took time but eventual Tony stopped bitching about the Steve and one night when he started spiraling down the rabbit hole, talking about how worthless he was, how he wishes Steve never had found him, that he was tired. Steve had forceful grabbed Tony's wrists. Tony silenced himself and matched his brown eyes with blue. Steve lifted both wrists to his face and lightly kissed both scars. "Please, shut up," he whispered. That night Steve held tony as he cried and eventual fell asleep emotionally spent.

From that day on things slowly got better. It was not an over night miracle, there were two more attempts, three therapist, and several tears. Eventually Steve traded in kissing wrists for lips. Tony started asking Steve to stay with him at night and soon Steve just stayed anyway. Slowly Tony's room collected Steve's items and clothing. The day Tony realized that they were dating was when Steve had brought his shield up and set it next to Tony's, their bed. Tony stood frozen in fear and shock before Steve looked at him smiling and Tony all but jumped on top of him. Tony couldn't help but touch ever inch of him. He needed all of Steve right now and if the noises Steve were making when Tony pulled their shirts off and started mouthing at his neck was any indication he needed it just as much.

Steve curled around Tony burying his face hair and breathed in his..his what? Lover? Partner? Steve didn't have the energy to think about it. "Tony," he whispered. Tony mumbled something. "Are you OK?" Tony didn't respond at first just slid closer.

"Shut up," Tony grumbled and sighed when he felt Steve tense and start to pull away. "I love you, just stay and shut up."

If Tony Stark came prepackaged his label would say,

_'Warning: Some Assembly Require.Tools Required Included, One Super Super Solider Husband.' _

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it sucked.


End file.
